The disclosed embodiments relate generally to supporting photography and more particularly, but not exclusively, to supporting photography with different effects.
A large variety of photographic effect technologies have been developed in the past century. However, the created effects tend to be simple and rigid, due to the fact that the cameras have to either be fixed at a place or be associated with limited degrees of freedom. On the other hand, the computer generated imagery (CGI) technologies allows for more flexible scene movement, but at the expense of video resolution and image quality. Hence, there is a need for supporting high quality, low cost, and free style photography.
This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.